Dis le moi!
by Sahad
Summary: Gokû se pose beaucoup de questions, seul dans sa chambre... Et s'il ne servait à rien? Et si tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait n'était que mirage...?


**Dis-le moi... !  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Yo ! Ça va ? Encore un one-shot pour me changer les idées (écrit en cours d'anglais !). On voit les élèves sérieux ! J'ai écrit ça à un moment de déprime mais je rassure, ce n'est pas une deathfic ! Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre unique :  
**  
_POV Gokû  
_  
Se pourrait-il que tu m'aies emmené parce que cela te l'était ordonné ? Ne t'es-tu donc occupé de moi que parce que tu en avais l'obligation ? Peut-être n'as-tu jamais eu réellement envie de m'avoir auprès de toi... Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un poids dont tu te serais débarrassé volontiers... Peut-être que, comme les autres, tu ne supportes pas mes yeux d'aberration posés sur toi...

Ces pensées vaquent dans mon esprit comme la silhouette inquiétante d'une créature inconnue en contre-jour... Elles me font si mal, mon âme souffre. Pas mon cœur, car il ne s'agit que d'un organe fonctionnant afin de me maintenir en vie. Combien de fois ai-je souhaité qu'il s'arrête de battre ? Mes paupières se referment sur mes yeux brûlants et embués, je sens une gouttelette chaude perler sur ma joue, mes lèvres tremblent... Les paroles des autres moines me reviennent à l'esprit :

« Pourquoi maître Sanzô s'encombre-t-il de ce garçon ? »

« Pourquoi a-t-il ramassé ''ça'' ? »

« De plus, ce garçon a des yeux or ! »

« C'est vrai ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Maître Sanzô a-t-il bien conscience de ce qu'il fait ? »

Ces paroles me blessaient... Je suppose qu'ils s'en moquaient, mais chacune de ces paroles était comme un couteau dont la lame très affûtée transperçait mon être de toutes parts... J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir leur dire, leur hurler que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, qu'ils se trompaient ! Mais comment le pouvais-je ? Je l'ignorais moi-même...

Des fois, je t'ai vu poser des yeux doux sur moi... Mais est-ce la vérité ou est-ce mon désir qui a dépassé ma raison ? Peut-être n'est-ce vraiment que le fruit de mon imagination... Une nouvelle perle chaude coule le long de ma joue... Je me demande seulement si je ne suis pas pour toi une source de dégoût... Moi, qui suis et serai toujours une aberration... Ce mot veut tout dire... Je ne serai jamais qu'une erreur que la nature a engendrée... Je le sais bien...

Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ou même de m'apprécier, je veux seulement que tu me dises ce que je suis pour toi...

« Gokû ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la porte de la chambre, il fait sombre mais je sais que c'est toi, la lumière de la lune qui entre par la fenêtre me permet de te voir... Tu t'approches et t'arrêtes à environ un mètre de moi...

« Il est très tard, tu n'as pas sommeil ? » reprends-tu.

« Non... » je murmure.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans les tiens... Je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer ton regard... Tu t'approches encore et viens t'asseoir près de moi sur le lit, je serre un peu plus mes genoux contre ma poitrine... Peut- être arrives-tu à lire la peur que je ressens, la peur d'entendre dire que tous ces cauchemars ne sont que pure vérité...

« Tu es blessé ? » ta question ne me surprend pas.

« Non... »

« Tu as mal quelque part à cause de la bagarre d'aujourd'hui ? » insistes-tu.

« Non... » je réponds.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Cette simple question me fait monter les larmes aux yeux de plus belle, mes épaules tremblent, mes doigts se resserrent sur mes jambes jusqu'à ce que mes articulations deviennent blanches, je serre les dents en sentant cette boule douloureuse dans ma gorge... ! J'ai si mal ! Je relève les yeux vers toi et les mots sortent seuls de ma bouche dans un cri étouffé, chargé de toute ma peine et de tout mon angoisse, de toute ma souffrance :

« Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que ces moines disaient ? Pourquoi tu m'as recueilli ? Pourquoi ? »

« Gokû... » je t'entends mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

« Est-ce que tu n'as fait ça que parce que la Trinité te l'a ordonné ? Dis-le moi ! Dis-moi si c'est vrai... Que je ne suis... Qu'un poids pour toi... » ma voix est cassée en prononçant ces mots et les larmes envahissent mon visage.

J'ai baissé la tête, je suis à genoux, mes poings tremblent sur mes jambes... Je n'ose pas croiser ton regard... J'avoue que j'ai extrêmement peur, mon cœur bat à la chamade ! Je serre les dents mais les larmes continuent de perler sur mes joues, ma voix est brisée par mes sanglots lorsque je souffle :

« Dis-moi si c'est vrai... »

Je sursaute en sentant tes bras m'enlacer et m'attirer vers toi, tu me serres contre toi, posant ta joue contre ma tête en murmurant :

« Tu crois que je suis du genre à embarquer quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'on me dit de le faire ? »

« ... » je ne réponds pas, parce que j'ignore la réponse.

« Tu penses que ça m'emmerde de t'avoir auprès de moi ? »

« ... Je... Je ne... Je ne sais pas... » j'avoue.

« Baka saru... Tu souffrais pendant tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit... ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner ce que tu endurais ? Bien sûr que je suis content de t'avoir dans le groupe, j'apprécie ta compagnie même si je râle tout le temps et tu n'es pas du tout un poids pour moi... »

« Sanzô... » je souffle.

Si tu savais le bien que cela me fait, je me blottis contre toi, mes mains s'agrippent à toi, une si douce chaleur... Une larme s'échappe de mon œil, mais celle-là, c'est une larme de joie...

**- OWARI !  
**


End file.
